Cash in My Favors
Cash in My Favors is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and twenty-fifth case of the game. It is the tenth case of The Mystery and the fourth case in Justice Banks. Plot After the team found out that the Dubois family vault could be the first target for a big heist, beat cop Diego Redmoon told them that Dubois family matriarch Persephone Dubois had discovered a body in the family's vault. There they found the body of bank teller Fiona Hartlane, who had been missing for a couple days, stabbed in the back on the top of a money pile. They then suspected Persephone, before they found clues to suspect socialite Alissa Valentine and bank teller Cali Joyce. Soon after, they found out that the victim had been at the disgraced Fontaine family memorial before her death. They went to the disgraced Fontaine family memorial, where they found clues to suspect finance broker Orlando Mantle and disgraced Fontaine businessman Horatio Fontaine. They then soon found out that the victim had angered a couple of her customers and colleagues in her career as a bank teller. They then learned from Diego that Persephone had confronted Horatio at the family memorial about killing Fiona. They then stopped Persephone from arguing with Horatio before they found out that Horatio was trying to rebuild his reputation after what had happened three years ago. They then collected enough clues and motives before going on to arrest Alissa for the homicide. Alissa initially denied the evidence against her, but she then cracked, forcing her to confess to the murder. She then told them that she murdered Fiona because she was a traitor to her integrity. Alissa then explained that Fiona was planning to sully her reputation by spreading rumors that she was behind the heist gang that was planning to steal all the money around Justice Banks in a deal with the Fontaine family to tarnish the reputation of the Dubois family. After she learned of Fiona's plans, she went to the bank in order to confront her and tell her to stop, however when the bank teller refused, Alissa stabbed her in the back and attempted to frame the murder on Cali. After Major sent Alissa to trial, an angry Judge Brighton sentenced Alissa to 30 years in prison. Soon after Alissa's trial, Chief Tempest told her detectives that Alissa had been bailed out of prison by an anonymous person from the Fontaine family. After the trial, they then investigated the Fontaine family memorial to find out more about the Fontaine who paid an anonymous bail for Alissa since they believed the corrupt Fontaine could be connected to the heist gang. They then discovered a tablet that detailed the Fontaine family's finances. After they sent it to Erika, she revealed that the Fontaines had indeed paid for the bail from their private savings account. After they confronted Horatio about it, Horatio told them that he had not paid for the bail, however he told them that his wife Gwendoline Fontaine was the other person who had access to the savings account. They also learned that Gwendoline was a member of the Dubois family through her mother Persephone Dubois, before she married Horatio Fontaine. To verify such claims, they investigated the Dubois family vault where they found Gwendoline's bag, where they collected a sample of skin cells from her lipstick and sent it to Josh. After the young lab assistant confirmed that Gwendoline was indeed sister to Cliff Dubois and aunt to their own archivist Alexandra Dubois, they confronted her about the bail. She then told them that she had nothing to do with the criminal heist gang that they were looking for. Meanwhile, Cali told them that she had saw Alexandra aimlessly wandering around the bank lobby. They then found her bag in the lobby and recovered some law files that she had in her bag. Alexandra then told them that she had mustered up everything she could find about the gang that she and her brother had when they were in the gang from their archives and was planning to expose as much of the heist gang she could to the courts of justice. With Alexandra's plan to uncover the heist gang before the thieves planned their next heist, the Chief told the player and Diana to accompany Alexandra to the courthouse to help her in her trial. Summary Victim *'Fiona Hartlane' (found stabbed in the back on a money pile) Murder Weapon *'Letter Opener' Killer *'Alissa Valentine' Suspects Profile *The suspect has read Make A Killing in Shillings. *The suspect is a gambler. Profile *The suspect has read Make A Killing in Shillings. *The suspect eats chili dogs. *The suspect is a gambler. Appearance *The suspect wears a Rockelite accessory Profile *The suspect has read Make A Killing in Shillings. *The suspect eats chili dogs. *The suspect is a gambler. Profile *The suspect has read Make A Killing in Shillings. *The suspect eats chili dogs. *The suspect is a gambler. Appearance *The suspect wears a Rockelite accessory Profile *The suspect has read Make A Killing in Shillings. *The suspect eats chili dogs. *The suspect is a gambler. Appearance *The suspect wears a Rockelite accessory Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer has read Make A Killing in Shillings. *The killer eats chili dogs. *The killer is a gambler. *The killer wears a Rockelite accessory. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Dubois Family Vault. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Pieces, New Suspect: Persephone Dubois) *Ask Persephone about the murder in her family vault. (New Crime Scene: Justice Bank Lobby) *Investigate Justice Bank Lobby. (Clues: Purse, Locked Box) *Examine Purse. (Result: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Notice; New Suspect: Alissa Valentina) *Ask Alissa about her bank appointment. *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Faded Photo) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Employee Photo; New Suspect: Cali Joyce) *Ask Miss Joyce about the victim's work as a bank teller. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Victim's Tie) *Analyze Victim's Tie. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats chili dogs) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read Make A Killing in Shillings) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Fontaine Family Memorial. (Clues: Cane Crest, Trash Can, Pile of Leaves) *Examine Cane Crest. (Result: Mantle Crest Identified; New Suspect: Orlando Mantle) *Ask Orlando about walking in the memorial. (Attribute: Orlando has read Make A Killing in Shillings) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Fontaine Brooch; New Suspect: Horatio Fontaine) *Talk to Horatio Fontaine about the murder. (Attribute: Horatio has read Make A Killing in Shillings and eats chili dogs) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Bloody Coin) *Analyze Bloody Coin. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a gambler; New Crime Scene: Lobby Seats) *Investigate Lobby Seats. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Locked Box) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Surveillance Photos) *Analyze Surveillance Photos. (12:00:00) *Confront Cali Joyce about the surveillance photos. (Attribute: Cali is a gambler and eats chili dogs) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Box Unlocked) *Examine Box Contents. (Result: Locket) *Ask Alissa Valentine about her locket. (Attribute: Alissa eats chili dogs, is a gambler and has read Make A Killing in Shillings) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Persephone about the victim being unreliable. (Attribute: Persephone is a gambler and has read Make A Killing in Shillings, Cali has read Make A Killing in Shillings; New Crime Scene: Memorial View) *Investigate Memorial View. (Clues: Pile of Weeds, Faded Paper) *Examine Pile of Weeds. (Result: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Victim's Trophy) *Ask Horatio Fontaine about the victim's broken trophy. (Attribute: Horatio is a gambler) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Last Will) *Analyze Last Will. (09:00:00) *Ask Orlando about the victim demanding a cut of his last will. (Attribute: Orlando eats chili dogs and is a gambler) *Investigate Pile of Cash. (Clues: Money Pile, Bloody Knife) *Examine Money Pile. (Result: Sheath) *Analyze Sheath. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a Rockelite accessory) *Examine Bloody Knife. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Apple Never Falls Far (4/7). (No stars) The Apple Never Falls Far (4/7) *Investigate Fontaine Family Memorial. (Clue: Locked Tablet) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Tablet of Finances) *Analyze Fontaine Finances. (06:00:00) *Confront Horatio about paying the bail for Alissa. *Ask Persephone about Gwendoline Fontaine being her daughter. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Dubois Family Vault. (Clues: Gwendoline's Purse) *Examine Gwendoline's Purse. (Result: Gwendoline's Lipstick) *Examine Gwendoline's Lipstick. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (03:00:00) *Confront Gwendoline about being related to the Dubois family. (Reward: Apple Brooch) *Ask Cali Joyce about what she saw. *Investigate Justice Bank Lobby. (Clue: Alexandra's Bag) *Examine Alexandra's Bag. (Result: Law Files) *Ask Alexandra what she was planning to do. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Justice Banks (The Mystery)